User talk:71.105.185.116
Please stop vandalizing these pages, as it is in violation of Wikia rules. If this activity continues, you will be reported to an administrator for possible banning.Lorne Johnson 21:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ---- PUBLIC NOTICE, ALERT, AND POSTED WARNING - RE. COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT, VIOLATION OF SPECIFIC RIGHTS, ETC.: TO THE OPERATOR(S) OF THIS SITE, ITS' AGENTS, REPRESENTATIVES, AND TO WHOMEVER ELSE IT MAY CONCERN: I AM THE LEGAL-OWNER AND COPYRIGHT HOLDER ON THESE PERSONAL MATERIALS - YOU ARE ORDERED TO STOP RE-POSTING THEM; YOU ARE DILUTING, SEVERELY DAMAGING, MALICIOUSLY DEBILITATING, OTHERWISE CURTAILING, AND SERIOUSLY IMPEDING MY EXPRESSION OF PERSONAL PREFERENCES, AND SPECIFIC RIGHTS UNDER LAW, TO ENFORCE THE CHOSEN USE/NON-USE OF MY OWN MATERIALS, OF-WHICH I WAS THE ORIGINAL CREATOR/AUTHOR, AND HAVE BEEN THE OWNER/COPYRIGHT-HOLDER OF, FOR NEARLY 40 YEARS. ADDITIONALLY, YOU ARE NOW ON STERN NOTICE THAT YOU ARE JEOPARDIZING A POTENTIALLY, MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR LEGAL ACTION I HAVE INITIATED, ADDRESSING THIS EXACT TYPE OF MISUSE OF THESE MATERIALS - WITHOUT MY EXPRESSED PERMISSION FOR SUCH SPECIFIC-USE WHICH WAS NEVER GRANTED - IN A NON-RELATED, ALBEIT MAJOR VENUE. THIS IS AN ORDER TO CEASE AND DESIST, OR THE NEXT INDIVIDUAL YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM IS MY ATTORNEY -- AND, I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT YOU WOULD WANT THAT. APPROPRIATE COOPERATION, AND TOTAL COMPLIANCE WITHOUT FURTHER RESISTANCE, IS EXPECTED. BARRING THAT, IT SHALL BE ENFORCED, BY WHATEVER STEPS AND/OR MEANS THAT ARE NECESSARY/ALLOWABLE UNDER LAW AND EQUITY, BOTH DOMESTIC AND INTERNATIONAL. IF THERE ARE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS, YOU MAY CONTACT ME AT MY PUBLIC E-MAIL ADDRESS: "williamfblake@hotmail.com". I WILL NOT POST MY TELEPHONE NUMBER HERE, PUBLICLY, HOWEVER, SHOULD ANY OF YOUR STAFF FIND IT NECESSARY TO CONTACT ME IN THAT MANNER, WRITE TO THE ABOVE ADDRESS (OFFICIAL, SITE-EMPLOYED/SANCTIONED INDIVIDUALS ONLY, PLEASE - OTHERS, SUCH AS 'SPOOFERS' AND FRAUDS WILL BE LOGGED FOR PROOF, AND REPORTED FOR HARASSMENT OR OTHER, INDIVIDUALLY-APPLICABLE VIOLATIONS OF PRIVACY), AND I WILL CONSIDER SENDING SAID CONTACT INFORMATION, FOR THE SOLE-PURPOSE OF DISCUSSING THE 'ISSUE'. THANK YOU. WILLIAM F. (BILL) BLAKE, BILL BLAKE SPFX, LOS ANGELES AREA, CALIFORNIA ---- As the original creator of the pages referencing Bill Blake, and as a fan and admirer of his contribution to Apedom, I think we should respect his wishes, regardless of lawsuits, etc. Mr Blake clearly does not want his name associated with this site for reasons best known to himself and sees it as an infringement of his privacy. This is very unfortunate as he has made a valuable contribution to the world of Planet of the Apes and I would much rather he could be given the credit I think he deserves. But that is his wish. I would be grateful if Mr Blake could let us know what, if any, of the content would meet with his approval so that the relevant pages could be altered to his satisfaction, rather than deleting the entire articles that I put quite a bit of research and time into, so they can then be so altered and the matter resolved. Please give due respect to someone who has made a much more worthy contribution to POTA than any of us have. Neil Moxham 03:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hello Neil, ...YES, YOU 'get it' -- THANK YOU (If YOU contact me, I just MIGHT explain some of THE REST OF IT - SOMEDAY)... BUT, alas, certain Dip-Shits DO NOT fare quite so well; it's as simple as that. Yet the utter simplicity of the issue STILL exceeds the 'grasp' of those simple minds that can't seem to understand the concept of the THEFT of hard-worked-for INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES. 'JOHNSON' does not know anything of my personal life or business, or specifically WHY these moves have been, and currently are necessary; he professes to be some sort of a 'teacher' (YEAH, I DO check these things out), and I'd like to see how he'd handle his privacy being violated, and the WHOLESALE PIRATING (whether intentional, 'accidental', or otherwise) of any of his 'scholarly essays', or other claimed 'poetic works' he's supposed to have authored. BTW: You'll note that the 'Crist-Crap' remained largely intact -- THAT was edited down to a little thing which I like to refer-to as, "THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH, AND NOTHING BUT...", well (Neil), my senses tell me you 'GET THAT' TOO. Sometimes, Neil, these IDIOTS seem to miss one important, 'little' FACT about all of this, so I need to keep reminding them of it: I WAS THERE, YOU MORONS, REMEMBER? I CREATED, AND LIVED IT, DID ALL THE WORK, SUFFERED THE HEART ACHES, AND ENDURED ALL OF THE SACRIFICES THAT MADE ALL OF THIS DISCUSSION POSSIBLE IN THE FIRST-PLACE... SO WHAT DID YOU DO, AGAIN???? AND, 'Johnson', Neil's QUITE RIGHT, you know... You NEED to RESPECT the ORIGINATORS and CREATORS... Had it not been for such as WE, you wouldn't even have this forum to come to, to attempt to pontificate FROM AFAR about the things you couldn't possibly understand in SEVERAL life-times - BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE, DAMN-IT, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK 'SKULL-FULL-OF-MUSH'... HELL, IN YOUR OWN LIFE YOU'RE STILL NOT 'THERE', AND LIKELY NEVER WILL BE, JUDGING FROM YOUR OWN PATHETIC WORDS. You also NEED to lose that sense-of-entitlement to someone else's life - AND LIFE'S-WORK - you THINK that you have (which FAR exceeds any concept of 'Free-Speech' in my 'book' - I'm from the Country that DEVELOPED & REFINED the concept!), and to wipe that snobbish, liberal, pseudo-intellectual, 'snot-nose' of yours... It's running; running badly... just like that mouth of yours, attached to the 'brain' that has no idea in Hell what the F*CK it's talking about, as concerns the virtual LIFE-TIME I've sacrificed (41-YEARS) trying to entertain, and enrich the lives of the worthless likes of YOU. It's the ones such as you - THE TAKERS, who give nothing useful back - that have often brought me to the point of regretting what I've provided throughout these many, many years; yet on the other hand, had I not done all of this, I ALSO understand that I'd have never reached the TRULY WORTHY... Sad, that THEY are such a rare lot these days... Now, 'Johnson', I welcome your further, pea-brained attempts at 'insulting' me, for I have a very powerful 'weapon of defense' at my disposal: All of this philosophy, the ethics, and the teachings the above sense of morality and fairness stemmed-from, HAVE A DIRECT LINAGE BACK TO JOHN CHAMBERS, HIMSELF -- INSULT ME, AND YOU ARE INSULTING HIM, HIS VALUES, HIS MEMORY, AND HIS HEROIC HISTORY/SELFLESS CONTRIBUTIONS TO HIS COUNTRY, AND TO SOCIETY AS A WHOLE (and if you don't know what I mean by "HEROIC" here, REMEMBER: I WAS THERE; YOU WERE NOT - THERE ARE THINGS YOU WILL NEVER KNOW, LOT'S OF THINGS I LEARNED FROM HIM, 'JOHNNY BANANAS'!). But, I'll just let JOHN'S own words sum it all up for you: "(Bill) ...Young people like you and your friends prove that the term 'Generation-Gap' doesn't really exist; that it's just an EXCUSE used by those who never had anything to offer to begin-with... My Generation looks to yours to carry on, and it warms me to know that you will not fail." JOHN CHAMBERS - FROM PERSONAL CORRESPONDENCE TO BILL BLAKE, 1968. So, you see, it's VERY EASY to sit out there, in you safe little 'niche' and spout all of this crap, isn't it? (rhetorical, of course) -- Trust me though, you wouldn't fare so well to my face; you see, you'd have to be the sort who enjoys spending a lot of time flat on his ass (arse for my Brit 'acquaintances'), because that's exactly where you'd be 'living' for a good, long while, EXACTLY FIVE SECONDS AFTER OPENING THAT IDIOTIC 'YAP' OF YOURS. With guys like you, those who would condone CO-OPTING, STEALING, and refusing to RESPECT and HONOR other's RIGHTS and PERSONAL WISHES, JOHN would be right in there with me - SWINGING(!!) -- AGAIN, TRUST ME ON THAT ONE; YOU'LL HAVE TO... BECAUSE... I WAS THERE, REMEMBER?? Regards (to NEIL, anyway!), William F. (Bill) Blake, BILL BLAKE SPFX, Los Angeles Area, California Neil, you're being more rational and amicable about all this than Blake is. Wholesale deletion of a page's content is against Wikia and Wiki rules, and Blake is 100% wrong for doing so. He can be banned from the Wikia community for that activity, in fact, and I wouldn't be surprised if that happens. Regardless, he does not have any legal right to stop you or any other fans from writing about his POTA history, due to the whole "freedom of speech" concept we take seriously in the civilized world. As for his bullying lawsuit threats, those are just silly. Lorne Johnson 04:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Furthermore, Blake is accomplishing nothing with his wholesale deletions. No one is reposting any materials. They've been posted from day one, and remain so, even if he tries to hide them. People are just undoing his wholesale revisions with a single click, not reposting anything, to uphold Wikia rules. Older versions of all Wikia pages are publicly available to anyone, and aren't removed from the Web. The only thing he's doing is putting up a blank page and being obnoxious about it. Anyone who wants to view what he tried to remove can simply hit the History tab and view all of it. So why bother acceding to what is just a bullying tactic, not to mention a violation of Wikia rules, on his part? I agree with you that he's made valuable contributions to Planet of the Apes, but that doesn't change any of the above. He's the one who's wrong here, not those undoing his revisions. Lorne Johnson 04:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Bill, your insane ranting says more about you than the Wikia page ever could, and I see no point in trading barbs with the clinically insane, or those with delusions of grandeur, both of which seem to apply here. Please stop vandalizing the Wikia pages, and I will stop reverting the vandalism. Thank you. Lorne Johnson 22:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)